


Living Among the Monsters

by 2LBD



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2LBD/pseuds/2LBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a Undertale fan fiction of what it's like to live among monsters after they come back to the surface. It has some romance and is a little scary, but not too much. :) This Undertale fan fiction doesn't really go with the whole game that much, but involves lots of characters and how they act out of the underground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ding-dong. You open the door to find a tall woman staring at you with a great big smile. You look her up and down, she was one of the monsters that have just returned from the surface. You don’t want to be rude so you smile as wide as you can and ask, “Is there anything I can do for you ma’am?” 

“As a matter of fact, I was wondering if you would be willing to babysit my child for me. I am very busy and I was hoping you would like to make some extra cash.” The sound of extra cash made you reply quickly without even thinking of what type of child you might be working with.

“I would love to. I would just need a date, name, and number.” you smile widely to keep the happy mood going.

“I was thinking this Saturday around 10 a.m. Oh, and my name is Toriel.” she quickly pulls out a card with her name and number, with a date and time written neatly in the corner. “Also, I was wondering if you were okay with the fact that my child only uses sign language.”

“I don’t mind, I learned sign language when I was younger, so they won't be of any problem.” Toriel says her goodbyes and you shut the door behind her. You head upstairs to continue working on your homework.

\--------------------

You wake up finding all your school books laying on top of you in a mess. With a groan and a yawn, you push it all off and check your phone. It was 7:00 and school started in 45 minutes. Running around your room made you panic even more. After finding an outfit, you start heading downstairs.

“Good Morning, _______”

“Morning mom,” you throw a granola bar in your mouth and reach the bathroom to brush your hair and teeth. As you head towards the door, your mom gets up and stands in front of you.

“Mooooooom”

“You aren’t going to school like that, you have 10 minutes to go change and eat more food” you quickly look down and see a backwards shirt, slippers, and yoga pants. You drop your backpack and run. On the counter downstairs, a bagel with cream cheese stares back at you.

\--------------------

Running down the sidewalk while eating food was not your greatest idea. Without looking, you run into somebody and catch them in your arms. It was another monster. In fact, this particular monster had no arms. They were about 5-7 years younger than you and just had a shoulder bag around their neck and the strap in their mouth.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.” You help them back to their feet and they smile at you and head the opposite way. You take a deep breath and start to run again.

\--------------------

briiing. 2nd to last period of the day and you do not feel determined. Your friend, Asher, walks next to you on the way to your last class.

“You look a little beat up today.” Asher looks at you worryingly. You flap your hand in front of his face with no effort. He understands that you had a rough night. “No, but seriously, what’s up?” You look up at him and you huff.

“I stayed up too late studying and don’t remember what I read about.” You guys enter history class and sit down next to each other in the back.

“Did you hear about the new teacher?” You look at Asher and slightly turn your head to the side. “She’s new this year after Mr. Flikkerborg got fired. She is apparently a monster.” You turn your head to the door as a tall woman enters. Toriel. Your eyes widen and Asher looks at you funny.

“Hello class!” She smiles widely and scans the room. Her eyes land on you. You smile back politely and sink into your chair. 

\--------------------

“Okay, don’t forget to study from chapter 2 tonight for homework.” You and Asher head toward the door.

“_______, could I talk to you for a moment please?” You motion Asher to continue heading out without you. You turn to Toriel and wait. “I want to ask you something. Since you’re the only person I really know in this class, I was wondering if you tell me what you think.”

“What do you mean?”

“I want to know how I did for my first day of teaching…” She looks down (at her… paws? Hooves? HANDS?)

“Honestly I think you did great for the first day, but you should give the students a little more time to write down what you say for notes.”

“Okay, thanks.” As you head out, she adds, “Oh and thank you for agreeing to watch my child tomorrow.” You smile and walk out.

\--------------------


	2. Chapter 2

You and Asher head downtown to get ice cream.

“So how do you know Toriel?” Asher has his hands in his sweatshirt pockets and looks sideways at you. His bright blue eyes make you hesitate.

“Oh, I agreed to babysit her child.” Asher nods and continues walking in silence. You fumble with your fingers and walk in silence too. After a while, you hear a quiet music playing on the other side of the street. You both look over and see a blue bunny at an ice cream cart. You read the sign again and see it says nice cream. You poke Asher in the arm harshly and nod over to the cart. He nods and grabs your hand and pulls you across the street gently. 

“Hello there!” The blue bunny seems happy to get some customers. You glance at the selection and see there is only one thing. Nice cream. “Two nice creams I suppose?” You nod and start to pull out your wallet. You feel a warm hand touch yours and you look up to see Asher.

“Don’t worry, I got this.” He pulls out some cash and hands it to the salesman. Nice cream guy hands you two nice creams and smiles. You smile and take one. You and Asher unwrap the bar, and yours says, “You’re super spiffy!” you look over at Asher’s and his says, “Is this as sweet as you?” He smirks and takes a bite of his nice cream. 

\--------------------

You call up your mom to see if you can study at Asher’s.

“Hello?”

“Hi mom.”

“Oh, hey, ______.”

“Do you mind if I go study at Asher’s house for a while?”

“Sure, just remember to be home by 6:30.” 

You say your goodbyes and hang up. You nod when Asher looks at you questionably. A group of teenagers walk by, so Asher gets behind you to make more room for them on the sidewalk. When the teenagers pass, he stays there and starts tapping gently on your backpack like it’s a drum. You roll your eyes but smile. He suddenly gets really into it and makes sound effects.

\--------------------

You walk through Asher’s front door and you hear a woman shout.  
“_______ ! IT’S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!” 

Asher’s mom, Sarah, shuffles over in her slippers to give you a great big hug. You wrap your arms around her and pat her softly on the back. She lets you go and gets on her tippy toes to kiss Asher on the cheek as he bends down slightly. You look around the small home, but you don’t mind the size because you’ve gotten use to it ever since Asher’s dad left when he was young. You guys head upstairs to Asher’s bedroom. You sit on his bed and pull out your study review guides. He joins you on your right and has his history and math book placed next to him. You both take out your homework and get to work. Just then, your phone chimes. You check it out, but almost drop the phone as you pull it out. Just a text from your mom telling you the dinner schedule. You sigh and put it back away after replying with a “thanks.”

\--------------------

After a while, you get a little uncomfortable with the silence between you and Asher. You realize today has been really weird. You have been feeling a little more awkward hanging around Asher. You guys have been best friends since forever, but something changed recently. He notices you staring off into the distance.

“You okay?” You forget he’s there and jump a little.

“Yea, I’m okay.”

“You having troubles?”

“What?”

He nods towards the homework problem you haven’t completed for a solid 10 minutes. You finally realize what he’s talking about. “Oh, um, I’m having some problems.” You lie because you don’t want to look like an idiot that just stared off into space. He comes a little closer and you realize his arm is behind you. You look over to your left to see his hand close to your hip but safely on the bed. His head is looking over your shoulder at the problem you’re ‘stuck’ on. He guides you through the problem but during most of his explaining all you think about is how extremely close he is. You start to wonder if he’s doing this on purpose. Your train of thought gets cut off by the alarm on your phone going off. It was 6:30 already and you had to start heading home. You quickly jump off the bed and throw your stuff in your backpack. You wave goodbye and leave before he has a chance to get up.

\--------------------

On the whole way back home, you think about what just happened with Asher. You have mixed thoughts of whether him helping you with homework that way, was because you guys were such best friends or… nah. You didn’t want to think that Asher had… feelings for you…? You guys were just best friends since you were four. But, the moments when you guys had to walk downtown in silence, or when he pulled you gently across the street, or when he payed for your nice cream, or when he got REALLY close to you in his room, on his BED. They meant nothing, right? Your thoughts get interrupted again by running into something boney.

“WELL HELLO THERE, HUMAN!” You look up to a tall skeleton with a very strange outfit looking down at you.

“Um, I’m sorry.”

“IT IS OKAY, HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS FORGIVES YOU!” You smile at his exaggeration. You wave goodbye to him as you walk away. He continues to wave for an excessive amount of time.

\--------------------


	3. Chapter 3

You wake up at two in the morning, strangely, and head downstairs to grab some milk. You poor it in the glass and raise it to your mouth. As you take a sip, you notice something out the window. A small child stares down with something in their hand. Their green sweater with one yellow stripe has something red spread all over. They raise their hand and their head and you see the object more clearly. A knife.

\--------------------

You gasp as you wake up from a nightmare. You’re panting immensely and you run downstairs. The milk is out, but no cup, no child, and it’s just your mother sitting at the counter, with milk (phew). You sigh and sit down next to her. She looks at you suspiciously and gives you a glass.

\--------------------

You get ready for the day and you look at your phone, it’s 9:58. About two minutes until you babysit Toriel's child. You realize you don’t even know the kid’s name. Your mom had to go to work for a few hours and was heading downtown to hang with some of her friends (this included Asher’s mother, you panicked a little at the thought of Asher). Then, the doorbell rings. You run downstairs and open the door. Toriel, but no kid. Oh wait, there are a pair of little legs hiding behind Toriel. You smile and Toriel introduces Frisk, the child. Toriel guides Frisk from behind her and your eyes widen. Frisk looks almost exactly like the child that was outside. The only differences were the sweater and the eyes. The child’s eyes last night were a bright red. Frisk’s were… small and almond like. Toriel kisses Frisk goodbye and heads out. Now, it’s just you and them. They pull out a phone and send you a text.

“Hi, I’m Frisk.”

You text back, “Hey Frisk, I’m _______.” You realize you don’t have to text, and you can talk. You put away your phone and take them to the living room. You sit quietly for a while until you break the silence.

“So, what do you like to do in your free time?”

They text, “Play board games, read, play outside…”

“That’s good. I have some board games if you would like to play.” You can tell Frisk’s hands are getting tired because they shake their hands and put their phone away. Instead, they use some sign language.

“Do you have life? Me and mom have a version with green people rather than blue and pink.” You smile and take them to the cabinet with all your board games. You lift Frisk up to reach Life. They set it up without using the instructions.

\--------------------

So far, you guys have played Life for 3 hours (4 ½ games.) Frisk fell asleep so you wrapped them up and put them on the couch. You scroll through photos on your phone, and you lay on the couch, your head on the cushion next to Frisk. Asher was the only other person in your photos besides you, your mom, and a dog of yours that passed away. Your favorite is one of Asher making a funny face at you while you guys were hanging out in the park. You giggle every time you see it. You fall asleep looking through your photo album and you constantly kept going back to the one of Asher in the park.

\--------------------

You wake up to Frisk’s face right above your head with wide eyes and staring at you. You jump up and check yourself for your phone but see Frisk holding it with a really big smirk. You reach for it and grab it.

“So, _____, who is the guy in the photo?” Frisk signs slowly and squints her eyes until they almost close.

“Nobody... I mean, this guy named Asher…” You blush and Frisk smiles and gets closer to you.

“Tell me about him. Like why do you have so many pictures of him, or why you fell asleep looking at his pictures.” They sign quickly like they're anxious to know the answer. You move closer to Frisk even more and you start spilling out everything. As you do, Frisk fumbles with your hair and fingers.

“Well, we knew each other since we were four. He was my only friend. We hung out almost everyday because our parents had become close friends. We grew up together like we were siblings and were almost inseparable. We built forts, walked to school together, told secrets, had sleepovers, and all the things that best friends do. Nothing got in our way of our friendship. We had some tough moments together. Especially, when Asher’s dad left him and his mom. I was the only one he would talk to about his feelings… I was all that he had during that tough time because he felt he couldn’t talk to his mom about this. Then, as we got older it got weirder to hang out because we had mostly different classes and didn’t hang out much. If anything, our friendship started to fall apart.  
“So, we made a plan, we sat down one day and decided we needed to think about our future (school wise), we took the same classes because we worked better together than apart. We also did this so we could study together and improve our friendship. Then, we started hanging out too much. We got a little too comfortable and honestly, I think I’m the only one that notices this. Like yesterday, I realized some things… Like when he gently took my hand and crossed the street with me, bought me nice cream, studied a little too close to me, blah blah blah. I was starting to think I might have feelings for him, but I hope not because that would just ruin our friendship and we would be left all alone.”

You look at Frisk and their eyes were wide and just staring at you. They put their eyes back to normal and started jumping around with happiness. They were even dancing. You start laughing.

“I knew it!” Frisk signs, “You like him.” They make a little kissy face and close their eyes.

“No I don’t!” You freak out because they might be right… Frisk shakes their butt at you and continues to make kissy faces. You start chasing them around playfully until you both fall on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

You look at your phone and the time reads 2:23 p.m. Frisk is about to be picked up in 10 minutes. You seem to have become close in that short amount of time. You get a text from Toriel.

“Hey, do you mind watching Frisk until dinner time tonight (6)? I am too caught up with stuff. If you want, you can take them to their uncles’ ’ house nearby.”

“Sure. I’ve got nothing better to do :) ” you text back. You inform Frisk of what is going on.

“Who are your uncles?” You ask Frisk and they take your hand and walk out the door, you follow by being pulled by this kid’s unusually strong grip. You arrive minutes later at a nice light yellow house with black picket fence (that’s something new). Frisk rings the doorbell and still holds onto your hand. It opens. It’s the skeleton you ran into yesterday walking back from Asher’s house.

“OH HELLO AGAIN, HUMAN! I SEE YOU’RE IN FRISK’S GRASP!” the tall skeleton with the weird outfit seems extremely happy to see Frisk because he turns around and yells another name louder than he is already speaking. A short skeleton shows up.

“oh hey frisk, how ya doing?” the short skeleton wears a blue hoodie, white t-shirt, sporty shorts, and house slippers. He’s kinda cute. Frisk signs that they’re great, let’s go of your hand, and hugs both skeletons. You stand there in a slight amount of shock that these skeletons are Frisk’s uncles.

“hey, are you frisk’s babysitter?” the short one asks. You assume that his name is Sans based on the fact that is what everybody here is calling him.

“Um yea, my name is _______” You reach out to shake Sans’ hand and he shakes your hand. Cold and hard. Weird.

“it’s nice to meet you ______. I’m Sans, and the tall one is my younger brother Papyrus.” You smile and reach out to shake Papyrus’ hand but he stares at your hand weirdly.

“WHAT DOES THIS HUMAN WISH ME TO DO WITH THEIR HAND, SANS?” You slowly let your hand down. Sans laughs.

“papyrus, you’re supposed to shake their hand… we’ve been over this a million times.” he turns to you and apologizes for Papyrus. They invite you inside for some food and to hang out. You can’t turn them down, seeing they seem so polite and you’re getting paid to watch Frisk. Not drop them off some place and still expect some cash. The house looks very homey and cozy. You take a seat at their island in their kitchen. Frisk sits next to you and winks. You wink back. They’re so cute.

“DO YOU LIKE SPAGHETTI, HUMAN?” 

Papyrus looks at you with hope in his eyes that you’ll say yes. You decide to nod. Papyrus looks gleeful and opens the pantry. You see pasta noodles, tomatoes, tomato sauce, few seasonings, and… that’s it. Hmmm… What a weird bunch of people in this kitchen. You turn toward Frisk who is smiling. You smile back but wonder why they seem to be smiling so much. Maybe about you and Asher… AGGGHH he won’t get out of your head!

\--------------------

Papyrus finished the spaghetti and hands a plate out to everybody. You take the first bite. 

“Wow, this is great.” it wasn’t the best you’ve had but he was the only skeleton you’ve met that can make this good of spaghetti.

“yea, you’ve really improved papyrus. if i was a food critic, i’d say this is sans-sational.” Frisk giggles and Papyrus squints his eye sockets angrily (is that possible?)

“c’mon, you’re smiling.” Sans says to Papyrus.

“I AM AND I HATE IT.” You smile as the skeleton brothers talk. This family may be weird, but they seem really happy to return to the surface.

\--------------------

After a few games of charades, everybody seems tired. You and Frisk take a nap on the couch and Sans lays on top of Papyrus on some pillows on the floor. You wake up a hour later and find Sans sitting against the couch awake. He hears you wake and looks at you.

“oh hey, ______” he whispers so nobody else wakes up.

“Hey Sans.” you rub your eyes and check your phone. No texts from mom but one from Asher. It says, “Hey, we haven’t talked since we studied… is something wrong?” You sigh and don’t reply to the text.

“is something up?” Sans asks politely. He reminds you of Asher a little bit when he asks you this question.

“Just some friend difficulties.” he looks at you with squinting eye sockets

“are you sure?” he asks. You sigh and sit down next to him.

“Honestly, I don’t know.” You explain everything to Sans, and he just nods and listens. In the end he comments.

“i think you just need to talk to this ‘asher’ and see how he feels.”

“That’s the problem, I feel like he won’t feel the same and I’ll lose my only friend.” You look down and fumble with your hands.

“well if it doesn’t work out, you got me and frisk to hang out with. i guess we could invite papyrus, but he’s always one we can leave out.” he winks at you and you smile back. He was cheering you up. You feel a little better. You climb back onto the couch and head off to sleep again.

\-------------------

You wake up to Frisk stroking your hair and the smell of… spaghetti. Already? It’s only been about 3 hours since you guys last ate some. You pick up Frisk and you bring them to the island. Sans is already there and is reading a newspaper from two weeks ago. You place Frisk down and sit on the stool between Sans and Frisk. This feels a lot like morning, yet it was 5 o’clock in the afternoon.

“Thanks for the cheer-up last night Sans.” You say it quieter than normal so it’s not that big of a deal. Papyrus turns around. Whoops.

“no problem.” Sans turns to you and smiles. Papyrus interrupts.

“THIS HAPPENS VERY RARELY, BUT I AGREE WITH MY BROTHER.” Papyrus says out of the blue. Me and Sans look at each other confused.

“I THINK YOU SHOULD TALK TO THIS ‘ASHER’ ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS.” Sans puts down the newspaper.

“wait, how do you know about that.” Sans eye sockets get small. You look at Frisk.

“I didn’t tell him.” They sign. Papyrus turns back around.

“I AM A LIGHT SLEEPER AND YOU GUYS ARE NOT VERY GOOD WHISPERERS.” You put your face in your hands and sigh.

“Now everybody here knows about it. I mean, people I barely know, know more about my feelings toward Asher, than Asher himself.” They all smile and look at you.

“maybe you like us a skele-ton more than him.” Sans winks at you and goes back to the newspaper. You giggle. Maybe you do, they are pretty great.


	5. Chapter 5

You head back home around 6. You had fun with Frisk, Papyrus, and Sans. Maybe, you might be able to babysit Frisk more often. You three became close very quickly (you had a ‘sleepover’ at their house after knowing them for less than 6 hours.) You almost have to hang out with them again because they knew your secret. You remember the text Asher sent you and decide to write back.

“Sorry, was busy with babysitting…” you couldn’t send it quite yet. You needed to apologize for running out but you had no good explanation. The text sat in the box. You stared at it and just couldn’t think. You had a family emergency? Can’t lie about that… Asher knows your whole family is okay. I mean, he’s met all of them… You finish the text.

“... I had to hurry home, you know how my mom is about being late ;) “ you click send and hopes he understands and you can just relax. He texts back almost immediately. 

“It’s okay. Are you up for hanging out?” 

You stare at your phone and pause in the middle of the sidewalk. Are you? Maybe it would fix all your problems. You send a, “Sure.” OH NO. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE. You try to stop it from sending, but he reads it. You were not up for hanging out. You were still iffy about even sending him a text in the first place.

\-------------------- 

“Hey.” 

Asher walks by and sits next to you. You were sitting on a bench in the park where you took that silly photo of Asher. You can tell he feels a little awkward as he runs his hand through his short black hair. You turn slightly towards him and he does the same. You are looking him in the eyes. His bright blue eyes stare at you too. The eyes that make you hesitate every time you see them. He gets even more uncomfortable as he puts his hands in his navy sweatshirt pockets. You smile and he smiles back. You realize this feels very awkward and a little like a first date. NO. NOT A DATE. A HANG OUT.

“How was babysitting?” Asher asks, to break the tension that clearly was increasing. Your face lights up and you start explaining everything. From playing board games to Papyrus’ obsession with spaghetti. (you leave out the parts of you talking to Frisk and Sans...) He seemed so happy to see you enthusiastic about what you did for the day. He sits and laughs at the right moments. You finally feel like you guys are just friends, that are casually hanging out.

“What did you do today?” You ask him after you finish your story.

“I got a job.” Your eyes widen and you feel happy for him.

“What type?”

“I work at a new store. It’s a MTT Brand Burger Emporium. I work with this one 19 year old that seems pretty cool.”

“Oh, yea?”

“Yea, his name is BurgerPants.” You tilt your head and make a funny face.

“BurgerPants?” you repeat. He laughs at your expression. 

“He is a monster that used to work at the same store underground.” 

You understand a little more. You guys were having fun and this made you think less and less about how awkward it was to hang around him. Around 7:30, you say bye and you leave for your house.

\-------------------- 

You get a text from Toriel that wakes you up.

“Can you babysit Frisk at 6 today? Sorry if I woke you up. I was going to have Sans and Papyrus to do it but Frisk wants you to come.”

“Sure, I’ll be happy to do that.” you text back. 

The clock on your phone says 5. You get ready and decide to head over early. 

When you walk out the door, you see the little girl with the green sweater again. She is on the other side of the sidewalk. Her distance from you is scary. Her red eyes glance at you. You start to freak out and try to go back inside but the door is locked. You never locked your door though. A truck passes by and she disappears from your view. You look around. It was if nothing happened. You search again. There. She is walking on your side of the road, but she’s walking away from you. For some odd reason, you follow her. She turns the corner and you spy on her. She takes a bloody knife out from her shorts and walks toward a tall man. You scream but he doesn’t hear you. He falls limp to the ground as she stabs him in the back. 

\-------------------- 

You wake up screaming. Your mom doesn’t come to see what happened. You check your phone and the text from Toriel is there. You get ready (again?) You walk downstairs and there is a sticky note from your mom, “Had to leave really early for work. Office will be swamped. See you after dinner, there is pasta in the fridge.” You smirk as you think of Papyrus. You grab a snack to eat and start to head out. No sign of the girl. Great. You need to get to Frisk’s house in time to babysit. You realize you don’t know where you are supposed to be heading… You text Toriel.

“I don’t know where you live… directions?”

“Oh, just go to Sans and Papyrus’ house.”

“Okay.”

You start to head over. You’re safe so far. Which means you just had a nightmare and you are know in reality. Or are you? You shake that thought off as you reach the light yellow house. You ring the doorbell and Frisk opens it, and jumps into your arms.They scare you a little at first. You smile and take them inside. Not a nightmare. Yay. You spend time with the skeletons and Frisk. Then the skeletons have to head out, so you take Frisk back to your house. Around 5:30, you get a call. Asher’s mother.

“Hello?” you answer. All you hear is sobbing. “Sarah? Are you okay?”

“Y-y-you ne-need to come here.” She can’t hold it together. You try to get more information out of her.

“Where are you?” You ask. You get worried as she gets more and more upset.

“I-I-I’m at the hos-hospital.”

Your eyes widen.


	6. Chapter 6

Events happen in a flash. After a bit of shock, you decide to continue asking questions.

“What do you mean, Sarah?” You asked impatiently because deep down, half of you hoped it wasn’t Asher. The other half of you knew it was.

“A-asher was in an accident.” She continues crying.

You hang up the phone because you don’t need to hear anymore. Tears start to fill your eyes. You take Frisk and walk out the door. Frisk stops on the sidewalk and you turn around. Their eyes are wide and look a little sad. Your tears have started to fall down your face. Frisk stand on their toes and hug you. You start sobbing and crouch down to continue hugging them for what seems like a hour. Once you let go, you both start walking down the street. You realize the skeletons aren’t home so you call them and have them head back home to take care of Frisk. You wait outside their house and you see them running down the street. They look worried, but take Frisk as quick as possible.

\--------------------

You’re running down the halls of the hospital. The lady at the desk told you where to go, you bolted before she could realize you left. You read the room numbers, 303, 304, 305, 306, and then 307. You stop and stare at the door. You arrived but you feel worried to go in the room. You stare until you realize somebody is talking to you. A woman is waving a hand in front of your face and asking if you’re okay. You shake your head, wipe your tears, and nod. Your hand slowly moves towards the door handle and opens the door.

\--------------------

Asher is sleeping peacefully and his mother that is sitting in the chair next to him, looks up. She smiles weakly and heads over to give you a hug. You guys whisper about what happened.

“He was coming home from work pretty early in the morning. He heard somebody walking behind him and then a person screamed. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground with a knife in his back.” 

This made no sense. That was just a nightmare. A stupid nightmare that wasn’t supposed to be real.

“Did he get a look at who this person was?” You hope it wasn’t… but she answered exactly how you didn’t want her to.

“He thinks it was a really short person, or a child. But we don’t assume that because we believe a child couldn’t get a hold of a knife, at least not for that purpose.”

You knew she was wrong. A child could do this. This child has invaded your dreams and made them reality. This made you even more confused. This child, was evil in many ways that even the devil probably didn’t understand. You look over to Asher and you realize he wasn’t wearing those weird hospital robe-like things. In fact, he was shirtless with just a thick bandage that wrapped around his chest. You smile because you see him breathing with no trouble. You close your eyes and pull up a chair next to his bed. Sarah joins you and you both just stare at him. You both want to make sure he’s okay. 

\--------------------

Sarah has fallen asleep and your eyes start to tire. You have leaned against the back of your chair but eyes still wide open. You don’t want to get up or check your phone because you don’t know what will happen. Any minute, Asher could wake up and need assistance but his mother would be sleeping and you could be going to the bathroom, or getting food. You realize it wouldn’t be bad to check your phone and you do. You slide it open. 20 messages. 10 from mom wondering where you are, 7 from Sans and Papyrus in a group chat, and 3 form Frisk. You tell your mom what happened and she allows you to stay for as long as you need. You group chat the brothers and Frisk. You explain and you don’t get a response except for, “Which hospital and what room?”

\--------------------

Frisk walks through the door first. They jump onto your lap and hug you. You flash back to the sidewalk, you start to tear up again. Sans smiles sympathetically at you. You smile weakly back. Papyrus has a note and hands it to you. It reads, “I WAS TOLD BE QUIET BECAUSE I AM TOO LOUD… SINCERELY, GREAT PAPYRUS” You giggle a little and everybody looks at Asher. Sans playfully hits you, “hey, he’s not that bad looking.” You roll your eyes and Frisk winks at you in agreement. Papyrus goes close to Asher and leans into his personal bubble. He squints his eye sockets and walks over to you. He nods in approval. The brothers pull up chairs and Frisk sits in your lap. You hand Frisk your phone, and they play games. Sans whispers quietly to you so Asher doesn’t wake.

“so, do you know who stabbed him?”

“They think either a short person, or a child. They highly doubt it’s a child, but I highly doubt it’s a short person.” Sans looks at you concerningly.

“I’ve been having these nightmares about a child with a green sweater and a single yellow stripe. They are usually holding a knife. They remind me a lot of Frisk.” You look down and fumble with your hands.  
“When Asher’s mom explained everything that happened, I realized that everything in my ‘so called dream’ was real. I saw a man walking down the street, I screamed at him to watch out and this child stabs him.”

Sans sits quietly at you. His face is still, frozen. You look at him and start to worry. Sans seems troubled for some reason and then snaps out of it.

“i know who you’re talking about.” Your eyes widen. “their name is chara.”

\--------------------

“Chara? How do you know who I’m talking about?”

“well, there was this human that fell down the hole into the underground. long ago, even before frisk had fallen. ” 

Sans looks back up at you, your jaw has dropped. almost to the floor. Your dreams, were visions. You can’t believe what just happened. Then, Asher wakes up.


	7. Chapter 7

You and Sans jump at the sound of him moaning and stretching. Your mouth opens but no words come out. Frisk (surprisingly) doesn’t wake up your jump. Papyrus and Asher’s mom were still sleeping.

“______? Is that you?” Asher starts blinking his eyes. He tries to sit up but winces. You run over to him.

“Yea, it’s me.” You smile at him and he smiles back. You take Asher’s hand, and he squeezes your hand. You didn’t mind the pain, but instead was happy he gained enough energy to do that. Sans sits in the background and smiles widely.

“you know, he’s better looking when he’s awake.” Asher turns his head and stares at the skeletons.

“Who are these people?” You remember that you’ve never introduced them before.

“The small human is Frisk, the short skeleton is Sans, and the sleeping skeleton is Papyrus.” Asher looks at you funny, but smiles. Sans gets up to shake his hand.

“we’ve heard a lot about you. you know, _______ never shuts up about you.” Sans winks at you and you blush. You did talk a lot about Asher to them.

“How do you know ______?” Asher looks a little confused.

“oh, i’m frisk’s uncle. along with papyrus.” Asher still doesn’t know who Frisk is exactly. “frisk is the child ______ babysits.” Asher finally understands.

“Do you need us to leave? You know, to give you some rest?” You look at Asher sympathetically. He shakes his head and lays back down. 

“I’ll just rest my eyes with you guys chatting in the back…” He smiles with his eyes closed.

You are still sitting there holding Asher’s hand. Sans is smiling goofily.

“you know, for the first time… i have no good pun at the moment…” you look at Sans with a little bit of a ‘well no duh, we’re in a hospital… nothing's funny about that’ look. Sans shrugs his shoulders and leans back in his chair. Papyrus awakens.

“GOOD AFTERNOON HUMAN.” Asher bolts up at the loud, booming voice.

“Why is he so loud?” Asher rubs his eyes and lays back down slowly. You giggle and wave to Papyrus.

“I’M TERRIBLY SORRY IF I HAVE AWOKEN THE OTHER HUMAN…”

“It’s okay, Papyrus.” You reassure him and Papyrus heads out to get some food.

\--------------------

“DID YOU KNOW THAT THIS HOSPITAL HAS SPAGHETTI HERE? THIS CAFETERIA IDEA IS GREAT!” Papyrus walks in with 6 microwavable bowls of spaghetti.

“That’s cool, but why did you get so many?” You ask suspiciously. Papyrus points to everybody in the room. He shakes awake Asher’s mom and Frisk. Asher’s mom rubs her eyes and screams. You run over to her and help her to understand the skeletons aren’t here to harm. Instead, one has brought spaghetti.

\--------------------

You all finish your spaghetti, and feel more determined. With stomachs full, hearts warmed, you all take a nap. Actually, all but you and Asher. You have a quiet chat.

“So, was it scary?”

“Being stabbed?”

“Yea…”

“Well, at first but after it went all black… I couldn’t really remember anything until I woke up with you here.” Asher tells this with a tint of sadness in his voice. You feel bad for asking the question in the first place. “But, I’m just happy that I’m able to be here with you.”

He smiles at you and you smile back. Heh. Heh. He was glad. Your heart start pumping a little bit faster. You realize this and freak out. You are freaking out about him saying he was glad to be here with you. AH. NOT GOOD. This means stuff, you don’t want because you’re not sure. Not sure about what? You couldn’t answer your own question. There is a long pause of silence between you guys.

\--------------------

You wake up and find yourself on the chair next to Asher’s bed. He is sound asleep and everybody else is gone. It's just you and Asher, all alone in this room. As he sleeps, you think of what he said… yesterday? few hours ago? You check your phone, 10 hours ago. What he said is stuck in your head and you can't stop thinking about it. Was what he said supposed to be because you're his best friend and he was just happy to see you there? Or because he thinks of you in a way more than friends? He shuffles in his bed, you jump at the sudden movement. You take a deep breath and text Frisk, “Where are you guys?” You hear a beep on the chair. They left their phone. You sigh and sort of want to leave, but you can't because Asher would be all alone and…. Well, you just didn't want to leave him.


End file.
